The present invention relates generally to the field of communication and more particularly to mobile data scheduling.
Decibel-millwats (dBm or dBmW) is unit of measurement used to indicate that a power ratio is expressed in decibels (dB) with reference to one milliwatt (mW). It is used in radio, microwave, and fiber-optical communication networks as a convenient measure of absolute power because of its capability to express both very large and very small values in a short form compared to dBW, which is referenced to one watt (1,000 mW).
A Gaussian process is a stochastic process (a collection of random variables indexed by time or space), such that every finite collection of those random variables has a multivariate normal distribution. The distribution of a Gaussian process is the joint distribution of random variables, and as such, it is a distribution over functions with a continuous domain, e.g. time or space. Gaussian processes are useful in statistical modelling, benefiting from properties inherited from the normal distribution. For example, if a random process is modelled as a Gaussian process, the distributions of various derived quantities can be obtained explicitly.
Navigational systems (map application) consist of a geographic information system (GIS) database and a global positioning system (GPS). GIS describes any information system that integrates, stores, edits, analyzes, shares, and displays geographic information. GPS navigation software usually falls into one of the following two categories: navigation with route calculation and directions from the software to the user of the route to take. Often navigational systems are based on a vector-based map and include navigation tracking, often with a map “picture” in the background, showing where the user has been, and giving a line the user can follow on a screen.